The present invention relates to an automobile ventilator equipped with an air cleaning unit and for introducing the outside air into the passenger room of a vehicle to suppress the rise of the temperature of the passenger room of the vehicle exposed to a high heat load such as the scorching heat of the sun, and more specifically to a control mechanism of such an automobile ventilator for controlling a damper for changing the air passage for ventilating operation in which the outside air is introduced into the passenger room, or for air-cleaning operation in which the air in the passenger room is cleaned.
FIG. 4 shows an automobile ventilator disclosed in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 53-140731, and FIG. 5 shows an automobile air cleaning device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-39554. Referring to FIG. 4, indicated at 1a is an impeller for sucking outside air into the passenger room, at 2 is a motor for driving the impeller, at 3 is a fan casing, at 4 is a duct connecting the interior of the fan casing to an outside-air inlet 5 opening into the outside of the passenger room and at 6a is an air outlet formed in the fan casing to blow air into the passenger room. When the temperature in the passenger room rises due to a high heat load, for example, due to exposure to the scorching heat of the sun during parking, the impeller 1a is rotated to suck the outside air into the fan casing 3 through the outside-air inlet 5 and the duct 4, and then the outside air is blown through the air outlet 6a into the passenger room.
The introduction of the outside air into the passenger room by such a ventilator controls the passenger room temperature, which may possibly rise up to 60.degree. C. to 70.degree. C. when the vehicle is exposed to the scorching heat of the sun in the middle of summer during parking, at a temperature slightly higher than the ambient temperature.
On the other hand, in FIG. 5, indicated at 1b is an impeller for circulating the inside air of the passenger room, at 10 is a fan casing, at 11 is an air cleaning device provided within the fan casing, at 12 is an inside-air inlet, and at 6b is an air outlet for blowing air into the passenger room therethrough. Unclean passenger room air is sucked through the inside-air inlet into the fan casing 10 by the action of the impeller 1b, then the air is cleaned by the built-in air cleaning device 11, and then the clean air is blown through the air outlet into the passenger room. Thus, according to conventional practice, a vehicle is provided with two individual blowers